


Of Wit and Wisdom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 375: Ravenclaw’s Diadem.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Of Wit and Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 375: Ravenclaw’s Diadem.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Wit and Wisdom

~

“Have you seen Luna?” Neville asked Seamus.

“Sorry, mate.” Seamus, looking as worried as Neville felt, shrugged. “I’m searching for Dean.” 

“He’s in the Great Hall,” said Neville. 

“Yeah?” Seamus beamed. “Brilliant! Thanks!” Clapping Neville’s shoulder, he said, “Have you checked Ravenclaw Tower?”

Neville blinked, then, spinning on his heel, started for the Tower. As he raced up the stairs, he spotted Luna talking softly with Harry. Slowing, he moved towards them. 

“…destroy Ravenclaw’s diadem, Luna. I’m so sorry.” 

Luna’s shoulders sagged, her lip wobbling.

“Luna?” whispered Neville. 

And the moment she saw him, Luna threw herself into his arms.

~

“Let’s stay in the Ravenclaw common room,” said Luna, pulling Neville inside. “I can’t face anyone—” 

“Understandable.” Neville squeezed her hand. “Everyone’s pretty raw right now.” 

“I suppose.” Pausing, Luna stared up at the statue in the centre of the room. 

Clasping her shoulders, Neville whispered, “Who’s that?” 

“Rowena Ravenclaw,” said Luna. “See? She’s wearing her diadem.” 

“Right,” said Neville.

“Harry destroyed it.” 

“Ravenclaw’s diadem?” Neville blinked. “Why?”

“It was…necessary to defeat Voldemort. I just wish I could’ve actually seen it once.” 

Neville hugged her. “You still could someday.” 

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Luna sighed. “Maybe so.”

~

Luna slept, Neville holding her close, listening to her breathe. No one else entered the Ravenclaw common room to disturb them, and soon, Neville’s eyes closed. 

_It is not gone, sword bearer._

Wincing, Neville opened his eyes, but no one was there. “Erm, hello?” he said quietly, trying not to wake Luna. “Is someone here?”

When he got no answer, he rolled his eyes. “I need to get some sleep,” he muttered, yawning. His eyes drifted over to Ravenclaw’s statue and he blinked. Had her diadem…moved? 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Neville exhaled. “Sleep, yes, that’s what I need.” 

~

When they woke, they felt better. “Think there’s pudding downstairs?” asked Luna, linking their fingers. 

Neville smiled. “And now I know you’re feeling better,” he said, kissing her.

Hands clasped, they left the common room, Neville glancing back over his shoulder just as the door shut behind them. A quick glimpse of Ravenclaw’s statue showed her diadem back in place, and he relaxed. 

People were still in the Great Hall, but many had left. There was no sign of Mr Lovegood or his grandmother, for which he was grateful. 

They joined the Gryffindors, and once Luna became animated, Neville relaxed. 

~

“So it was lost in the Room of Requirement?” Neville asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I know it was a historical artefact, but it had a piece of Voldemort’s soul. And at the time I wasn’t thinking about how to preserve it, you know?” 

“I understand.” Neville sighed. “Well, at least I know where to begin looking now.” 

“I’m pretty sure Ravenclaw’s diadem was destroyed along with everything else in the Room, Nev.” 

Neville smiled. “I can still look, though, right? After all, it’s for Luna.” 

Harry patted his shoulder. “Fair enough. Good luck, mate.” 

Surveying the scorched Room, Neville sighed. 

~

Neville didn’t tell Luna he was looking for the diadem. He didn’t want to get her hopes up, after all. 

By day, he helped to help rebuild Hogwarts, and at night went to the Room and worked to restore it. 

When Luna invited him on a trip to a nature preserve, Neville hesitated, finally refusing. He explained he was working on a _special project_ , and could tell she was disappointed. 

Once she left, however, he spent all his time searching. When he finally found Ravenclaw’s diadem, it was a mess. So he took it to the wisest person he knew. 

~

Augusta turned Ravenclaw’s diadem over in her hands. “You’re sure it’s legitimate?” Neville nodded, explaining all that had happened to it. Augusta sighed. “No wonder it looks like it’s gone through a war.” 

“Can it be…restored?” 

Augusta gave him a sharp look. “Is this for a girl?” 

Neville smiled and nodded. 

August hummed. “I hope she’s worth it.” 

“She is.” 

“We’ll see.” Summoning one of her grimoires, Augusta handed it to Neville. “Try this one.” 

Neville blinked. “Me? But—” 

Augusta patted his shoulder. “If she’s worth it, then put in the work. I’m close by if you need help.” 

 

~

Neville had just finished reading all the grimoire had to say about magical jewellery restoration when someone said, _Follow your instincts, sword bearer._

Spinning around in his chair, Neville scanned the room. “Hello? Gran?” 

When no one answered, Neville shook his head and turned back towards Ravenclaw’s diadem. “I’d better not be going mad because of you,” he muttered to it. 

The diadem didn’t reply, and, relaxing, Neville again checked the list of spells he’d collated. “Right,” he said, “which one first?” 

_Wit and wisdom shall guide you._

Jumping up, wand out, Neville cried, “Who’s here?!” 

When a ghostly figure emerged from the diadem, Neville wished he hadn’t asked. 

~

The ghost was beautiful. Eyeing her, Neville said, “Rowena Ravenclaw, I presume?” 

Rowena inclined her head. “Sword bearer.” 

Neville frowned. “Why’re you calling me that?” 

“You have borne Godric’s sword to vanquish evil.” 

Neville frowned. “How’d you know that?”

Rowena smiled. “We recognise the bearers of each other’s relics.” 

“Ah.” Neville exhaled. “Why are you here? Are you reclaiming Ravenclaw’s… um, _your_ diadem?” 

“It is no longer mine.” Rowena held out her hand, and the diadem glowed so brightly, Neville was blinded for a moment. When he could see again, Rowena was gone and the diadem restored.

_Use it wisely._

~

Smiling, Luna examined Ravenclaw’s diadem. “How did you recover it?” 

Neville laughed. “It’s a long story.” 

Setting the diadem aside, Luna straddled him. “Tell me after,” she whispered. 

Once they’d shagged, and Neville could speak again, he told her the story. Luna, her head on his chest, sighed. “Amazing. I bet the Headmistress will love it when we return it to Hogwarts tomorrow.” 

“What?” cried Neville. “Why’re we doing that?”

“Wisdom must be shared, not hoarded.” Luna kissed him. “All I wanted was to see it.” 

_Wise woman. Keep her._

Neville winced. 

“What?” yawned Luna. 

“Nothing.” Neville smiled. _I am._

~


End file.
